I'll Take it
by UniqueSora
Summary: All of Naruto's problems started when he said "I'll take it!". He finally got a leading role in a movie but what if he doesn't know it's a gay film. Will he quit? Or will he discover something about himself that he didn't know before. SasuNaru. NaruSaku(little bit). YAOI.lemons. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. **

WARNING: LOTS of SasuNaru to come, NaruSaku(little bit), cursing, & gay love.

* * *

"I'll take it!" Naruto shouted out with his usual everyday enthusiasm especially if that day started off with 5 bowls of ramen. Jiraiya looked at Naruto questioningly not sure if the boy knew what he was getting himself into.

"Are you sure, Naruto?"

"Of course old man! It's about time that those assholes recognized my talents and I finally get a leading role in a movie!"

"You don't even know what it's about.."

"Pshhh whatever.. it doesn't even matter. It probably some cute-romantic-our-love-will-never-die crap anyway." Naruto said as he leans back in the office chair and wondered if he should have ramen for lunch.

"Naruto, I really think you should take a look at the-".

"Hold that thought." Naruto dug though his pocket to get his phone. It was his girlfriend Sakura. He read over the text message then got up from the comfy chair and started walking toward the door.

"Sorry, old man gotta go." Was the last thing he said before leave Jiraiya's office.

Jiraiya sat at his desk and rubbed his forehead.. that kid made his job as an agent so much more difficult than it should be. Oh well.. he'll find out soon enough that he's starring in a gay film.

After leaving, Naruto caught up with his beautiful sweet girlfriend at the local outlet mall where they were going to have lunch.

"What the hell took you so long!" Sakura shouted, with one hand on her hip and the other holding her cell phone watching every minute.. did I say minute I meant second that went by that showed Naruto was late.

"Uuuhhh, S-sorry Sakura-chan.." Naruto rubbed the back off his neck and gave her his best apologetic-grin. Sakura pouted for a second before smiling at her dumb blond boyfriend.

"I'm so happy for you, idiot!" Sakura said while punching Naruto a little to hard in the shoulder.

"Huh?" Naruto never really understood girls and why they did the things they did. Sakura rolled her eyes.

" I heard about the part you got in a movie..what is it about? Is it a mystery? Comedy? Action/Adventure? Romance? Or a-"

"One question at a time!" Naruto shouted before continuing,

"Uh, actually I have no idea what it's about I'm pretty sure it's a romantic movie though."

"Well if it is a romance you better not fall for the girl playing as your love interest!" Sakura said in a jealous tone.

Naruto laughed "Of course not.. you know you're the only girl for me."

Though Naruto was curious to know what the girl would look like..maybe she has big boobs. What am I thinking?! Sakura only Sakura, Naruto repeated in his head.

Sakura smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss Naruto. Naruto kissed her back. But he knew that in the back of his mind he never felt the spark that people talked about when you kiss someone.

After, their kiss they headed off to go have lunch at a local Café. Where they continued to talk about Naruto's lead role in a movie.

Today was the day, the day of the first shooting of the movie. Naruto couldn't contain his excitement.

He got a text the other night from the Director saying,

_Hello, Uzumaki Naruto. We are so delighted to be having you star in our movie, Cast The Night Away, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow for the first shooting. Come at 10am to Stage 103 at the MediaHights headquarter._

Naruto got up earlier than usual; jumped out of bed, wearing only his favorite orange pajama pants. He had no problem walking around without a shirt on because he had defined muscles even though he wasn't buff. Nobody understood how he was able to have a nice body and still eat as much ramen as he did.

He walked into the kitchen; to make himself a meal like he did everyday. Naruto would never admit that he did feel lonely in his apartment, even though he trying to always keep a positive attitude for his friends and Sakura. But being in this apartment just reminded him of his past, and that is something he'd rather forget.

Naruto went to his cupboard and pulled out a couple of bowls of ramen to eat which always made him feel better.

After feeling full and ready for the day, Naruto got dressed into his best clothes that even Sakura thought looked sexy on him. Which was tight black pants that showed off his ass and a form fitting orange t-shirt that showed off his body and he never went anywhere without his necklace that was given to him from his mother a long time ago. He kissed the necklace for good luck hoping he didn't screw up today, then brushed his teeth, gave himself one last look then headed out the door.

Once Naruto arrived to the set, he got lost and couldn't find the stupid place and every time he would ask for directions people would just ignore him.. they were all to busy running from one place to another. So instead Naruto decided to do it the Uzumaki way and open every signal door until he found the right one.

'Why are there so many freaking doors?!' Naruto thought. Then he turned the corner and finally found a door that had printed on it in big bold text **Stage 103**.

"Oh." Naruto said as if it was a piece of cake to find in the first place. He opened the door to a beautiful set.. people were running around in there too, trying to set up makeup, fixing the lighting, and even handing out snacks. Naruto looked around just taking it all in. While admiring the place, Naruto accidently bumped into a slight-taller, kind of handsome(in Naruto's opinion but in reality..he was really handsome) guy. He had weird duck-butt hair but at the same time it suited him and really dark-eyes that seem like they were piercing through your soul. The blonde and the raven eyes caught each other, even though it was only a few seconds it felt like a lifetime went by.

Naruto was about to apology,

"Sor-".

Then was interrupted with,

"Watch where you're going, _Dobe_."

Then the thought of apologizing was thrown completely out the window.

"Well, it was your fault anyways Teme! And I'm not a Dobe, my name is UZUMAKI NARUTO and don't you forget it!" Naruto shouted loud enough for more than half of the staff members there to know his name.

"Huh." Was all the raven said before continuing to walk away. The raven smirked to himself, having a feeling that he was going to enjoy the dobe.

Naruto looked around, and a lot of the staff was staring at him.

'Now they pay attention to me..' Naruto thought but once the staff realizing that Naruto's outburst was over they went back to work.

Naruto sighed, and decided to go through his pocket to check his phone..

It was already 10:30am. Where the hell is the director?!

And just then the doors busted open and in walked a man with white/sliver hair that had one eye covered and was wearing a mask over his mouth. He greeted everyone in a lazy but polite tone, once he acknowledged Naruto he started to walk toward his direction.

"Yo, you must be Naruto. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Kakashi Hatake, the director, but you can just call me Kakashi."

"It's nice to meet you and everything.. but aren't you a bit late for being the director and all?"Naruto asked..

Kakashi smirked "Yeah, I was going to make it on time but I ended up getting stuck in traffic and I also had to run a couples of earns that I forgot about until this morning."

"Um.. ok." Naruto said not sure if Kakashi was lying to him or not..but just decided to forget about it and move on.

"Naruto there is someone I want you to meet they are going to be your co-star for this film."

Naruto's eyes lite-up. "Awesome, I can't wait to get started!" Naruto said with much enthusiasm.

"Glad to hear it." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

Then the dark-haired asshole of a raven from before showed up, much to Naruto's disliking. Naruto tried to make a face of disgust, but no one was paying any attention to him.

The teme said,

"You wanted to see me Kakashi."

"Oh yes, Sasuke this is Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke. You guys are going to be working a lot together."

"Huh?" Naruto said not fully comprehending why he would be working with the jerk.

"He's your co-star, Naruto."

"What?!"

"I can't wait to start working with you, _Naruto._" Sasuke said in a voice that made shivers go up and down Naruto's back.

All Naruto could think was 'What the hell did I get myself into?!'

* * *

Sorry about the cliff-hanger ;) but I promise more is on the way! Thank you guys for all of your support, it means a lot to me. Please feel free to leave a comment, let me know what you think. Was it too short or too long, really good or really bad, needs more descriptions, etc.


End file.
